


Lágrimas que não querias

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Ficlet, Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Nós abandonaste todos, sabias que o nosso universo, o da nossa estragada família,  teria sido mais cinzento sem ti. Mas não importou-te.
Kudos: 1





	Lágrimas que não querias

**Lágrimas que não querias**

Onde estás, irmão? Arrebataram-te para este mundo, para o teu riso, que ainda ecoa entre as paredes dos Gemialidades Weasley, que ainda deixou sequelas indelével no meu coração.

Ainda busco-te de manhã na cama ao lado da minha, é espontâneo perguntar-te que queres para o pequeno-almoço, como si fosses uma mulher ácida, que necessita de ser amaciada, e não sangue do meu sangue.

Mas recusaste-me, preferiste juntar-te à eternidade.

Vejo os olhos de Bellatrix misturar-se com os teus. Agora ela é só alimento para vermes. Tu, fora da pobre terra, no azul.

Mamã chora. Assim como todos. Ginny observa o caixão, séria como nunca foi.

Nós abandonaste todos, sabias que o nosso universo, o da nossa estragada família, teria sido mais cinzento sem ti. Mas não importou-te.

Quem sabe onde estás agora, se olhas-nos, se ris da nossa humana fraqueza. Eu fico calado, no recanto de dor que esculpiu-me. Não quero que nenhum veja-me, nunca vão entender, não é, Fred?

Tu não quererias, mas estou obrigado a fazer isso. Aliás, a um funeral vai para chorar, meu irmão.


End file.
